miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alienna (Cosmic Duels)
Alienna is a character who appears in Cosmic Duels. Alienna is the alien Queen of Otherworld, who lands and introduces herself to the heroes and the Cosmonaut after the heroes defeat Kuolema. Alienna's text 'voice' is feminine with a slight alien echo. Appearance Alienna resembles a Mii and has billowing silver hair with tips resembling fangs, with two bulges on the back and periwrinkle skin. She wears an indigo gown with gold trimmings and peach gloves that reach up to her shoulders. A silver crown with a sapphire inside is on her head. She also has brown eyes and pink lips with a small nose. Alienna is also half a head taller than Miis. Plot Alienna, after introducing herself, states that the Otherworldly Foe, Ziasma, is the cause of the invasion that Miitopia is undergoing. She then departs. After defeating Aethaero, she returns, stating that Ziasma is in a distant city, so he cannot be fought for 'a long time'. After, she leaves once more. She shows up to congratulate the heroes after defeating each Otherworldly Foe. After defeating Ziasma After defeating Ziasma, he weakly cries out 'Run... now...' before exploding into a ball of light, which vanishes. Alienna then walks in, chuckling, prompting a exchange; Alienna: Huh, never expected you to be strong enough to defeat that waste of space. Not bad for boneheads. Hero: Huh?! What's the big idea?! Boneheads?! Alienna: Eh, you won't be leaving here in one piece, so I suppose... The Cosmonaut runs in, panting. Cosmonaut: Phew... I caught up so I could see you... oh, you already beat Ziasma. Congrats! Alienna: No point in congratulating. The plan will be finished soon. The theme becomes 'Rise of Monsters' Cosmonaut: Plan? What do you mean, your Majesty? Alienna: Such a doormat, you are. I had fooled Ziasma into thinking this planet was a hostile state, so that that fool would attack. Hero: Wait, so Ziasma was innocent? Eh, sort of? Alienna: Then once he fell, the other aliens would siege this world and destroy it, then I would have another planet in my collection! Hero: You collect dead planets?! Alienna: Who doesn't? Either way, I can't let you leave, so I'm going to have to destroy you. Simple, really. The Queen then attacks. The Cosmonaut joins as a guest, where they have the skills and stats of a L50 Scientist. |-|Alienna= Alienna fights directly in this phase, where she bears many similarities to a Princess, but with wicked versions of their abilities. The theme of this phase is Battle: Darkest Lord (Your Turn). Defeating Alienna triggers the next phase where the Dark Sun, an evil war machine, rises up and she levitates in front of it, mentally linked to it. Actions |-|Dark Star I= The theme of this phase is Ultimate Ghost - Find Mii. Upon defeating this form, the Dark Star starts to explode and shake, before being cloaked in light, going into overdrive and shapeshifting once more. Actions |-|Dark Star II= The theme of this phase is Dark Lord - SSB4. Actions Above 5,000 HP When the Dark Star II is below 5,000 HP, it will use 'Planet Breaker' in 15 turns. Below 5,000 HP After defeating Alienna, the Dark Star will explode into nothing and the Cosmonaut tuts, saying that the other aliens will soon retreat. However, they still hang around and can be rematched by re-accepting their respective Cosmonaut quest. Alienna cannot be refought and nothing happens upon Ziasma's death. Category:Jewelraffe Category:Characters Category:Cosmic Duels Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Postgame Monsters Category:Miis